The present disclosure relates to elevator systems, and more particularly to an elevator support structure as an integral part of a propulsion system.
Self-propelled elevator systems (as one example), also referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive and there is a desire for multiple elevator cars to travel in a single lane. Such ropeless elevator systems may propel the elevator cars via an electro-magnetic, linear, propulsion system. Excess weight of an elevator car may be detrimental toward efficient elevator system operation. In contrast, maximizing support structure strength, such as the support structure which supports permanent magnets of the propulsion system is desirable. Further developments in reducing support structure weight and/or optimizing support structure strength is desirable.